


Chocolate Kisses

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Dorks in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex and Chocolate, They are so soft for each other, Top Stephen Strange, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony and Stephen celebrate Valentine’s Day with box of chocolates
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!  
> My gift to you all 😘🍫💕

“ This is fun.”

” I guess...”

” Oh you love it quit being pouty.”

Tony pouted scooting closer to Stephen. They decided to do a more laidback approach for Valentine’s Day this year. Stephen’s idea not Tony’s of course. Stephen knows Tony loves him and he would tell the world quite literally given the opportunity. Stephen adores that about Tony he does, but being Tony’s Stark boyfriend can get overwhelming with public eye. Most of the time it wasn’t an issue with Tony’s money he can hush anyone up and give them just enough so they’re not emptied handed. Still Stephen always did prefer having Tony to himself without the latest talk show or fan club gushing about them.

” You sure you don’t want go to fancy restaurant? I can rent out a private ro-“

Stephen shushed Tony by putting a chocolate ball into his lover’s mouth. Tony took the sweet treat without complaints. “ Chocolate and movies with my loving yet spoiled of boyfriend is perfect, Tony.” Tony became flustered at Stephen’s words, “ Well I would spoil you more if you let me..” Tony mumbled popping around chocolate ball in his mouth. Stephen stared at Tony seeing the rich sweet smudge on corner of Tony’s mouth.   
  


“ Babe.”

” Hm...”

” You’re staring, got something on my face?”

” Yeah....you do....let me just...”

Stephen leaned forward to lick the chocolate off Tony’s face purposely and barely missing Tony’s lips. “ I got it.” Stephen replied casually licking his own lips. “ T-thanks,,” Tony said with his voice nearly cracking. Stephen hummed eating few more chocolate balls. He noticed his hands were stained. “ Here let me get that for you.” Tony piped in gently grabbing Stephen’s. Licking his lips a few times, Tony began sucking on each digit of Stephen’s finger cleaning them.

” Tony,,~” Stephen moaned watching Tony’s tongue slide over his thumb before sucking it. Stephen covered his mouth getting excited from the contact. Tony removed his mouth with a pop licking his lips once again.   
  


“ There all clean~“

” Yeah,,,”

” You know...I did buy a bottle of chocolate syrup too.”

” Oh?”

” Yup let me go get that and some other things!”

Tony hoped off the couch leaving the room. Stephen chuckled shaking his head already knowing what’s coming next. Pulling off his sweater, that Tony got him, he folded it setting it in coffee table. Only thing he had on now was tight heart silk boxers with an obvious erection. “ I’m back baby!” Tony cheered coming back with bottle of chocolate syrup in one hand and chocolate scented lube in the other. “ Seriously scented lube?” Stephen asked with arch eyebrow? “ Seriously you’ll love it. Now sit back and let you absolutely amazing boyfriend give you good time!” Stephen laughed placing his back against the sofa getting comfortable.   
  


Tony got on his knees and pushed Stephen’s leg apart. “ It never fails. Stark magic tongue guarantee to **always** make you h-“ Stephen tossed a pillow at Tony playfully. “ Don’t ruin the mood!” Stephen warned trying hide his laughter. “ Right least talkie more suckie~“ Stephen wanted to make a side remark but he hissed feeling cool liquid drizzling on his dick. He looked down in awe watching Tony lick the syrup around Stephen’s dick. “ aH~” Stephen yelped as warm lips wrapped around the tip. Tony began moving his head up and down moaning in process. Stephen bucked his hips and Tony began increase his speed.   
  


“ To-AH fUCK- GONNA-“

Stephen came and Tony continued to sucking drinking both Stephen’s cum and chocolate syrup mixing with it. Tony again removed his mouth with a pop. “ Damn that tongue of yours...” Stephen panted rubbing his forehead. Tony got up to give Stephen a wet kiss making sure he tasted _**everything.**_ Stephen moaned as his tongue swiped over Tony liking the salty yet sweet taste from the blowjob. The two stopped their heated kiss so the other can catch their breath.

” See magic Stark tongue. I got more magic below the belt of you catch my drift.”

” Tony of you say one more magic pun, I’m gonna fuck you like crazy.”

”...that a promise?”

” **Try me**.”

Tony looked up thinking about it and gave a huge shit eating grin. “ So you gonna fuck me so hard I disappear?” Stephen glanced at Tony with dark look in his eyes. Tony felt himself sweating as he tugged on collar of his shirt. “ So-“ Tony’s chin was roughly grabbed as Stephen kissed him, **hard**. Tony moaned at the roughness and Stephen grabbed Tony’s ass giving it a tight squeezed. Tony groaned at Stephen’s tongue nearly fucking his mouth and teeth biting his lip. Stephen pulled away but still had that tight grip on Tony’s face.

” A promise is a promise, Tony~”

” Ye-yeah,,,~~”

” I’ll fuck you but first put those fingers of yours to use and prep yourself.”

Stephen dropped his hand and already Tony moved tossing his shirt and boxers across the floor.

He grabbed the scented lube pouring a generous amount on his hands. Stephen huffed lending back against the sofa tugging on his soon to be hard dick. “ Have your ass facing me while you fuck yourself.” Stephen command and Tony nodded placing one arm on coffee table so he have support. Tony moaned as his cool fingers pushed into his hole with ease. “ Two fingers? Must be really hungry for more cock huh?” Stephen teased as he lazily slapped Tony’s assed rewarding him a loud yelp. “ Ah please-please fuck me already!” Tony mewled as his fingers moved faster inside him. He was trying to reach that special spot but couldn’t.   
  


“ Hmm think I prefer watching you fuck yourself~“

” L-liar! Now fuck me crazy like you promised!”

” So needy but since you asked.”

Stephen got up and pulled Tony’s hand away from his ass. Stephen rubbed his thumb over Tony’s admiring the wetness and the sweet smell of the chocolate. “ Here I go~” Stephen pushed the head of his dick in and Tony gripped the coffee table. “ Oh fuck!” Stephen stopped, “ You okay?” He asked with worry and Tony nodded wiggling his ass a bit. “ Yes now fuck me you lemon!” Stephen chuckled at the safe word giving him the go ahead. “ So fucking needy~” Stephen thrusted his hips pushing completely inside Tony. “ God you’re so tight,” Stephen grunt grabbing hold of Tony’s hips and thrusted into him fast. Tony moaned trying move along with Stephen.   
  


“ Fuck baby faster-hARDER!” Tony moaned loudly and who was Stephen to deny that. Stephen pounded into faster. Tony’s hand moved down so he can touch himself. Tony screamed seeing stars he could barely form a word. “ Found it~“ Stephen began drilling into Tony’s sweet spot drinking in each moan and yelp Tony could utter. “ Christ...Tony...” Stephen grabbed the chocolate syrup pouring some on Tony’s shoulders. Still thrusting, Stephen lended down the lick the liquid off of Tony living a trail of love bites along the way.

” oH-AH- BA-Babe-“

” You close, sweetheart?”

” YE-ah~~”

” Then cum for me~”

Stephen gave few more powerful thrusts as he bite down on Tony’s neck coming inside him. Tony came in his hand releasing a loud whimper. Both stood still panting get over their orgasm high. “ Good?” Stephen asked rubbing Tony’s back. Tony nodded burying his head in Stephen’s now messy sweater. Stephen pulled out he watched Tony shiver at the sensation.   
  


“ We should probably clean up.”

” Or we can do that later and take a bath together.”

” Lazy.”

” Am not. Besides I got a complete chocolate bathset and one of them looks like chocolate bar but it’s actually a bath bomb!”

Stephen shook his head kissing Tony while helping him up. “ Whats with you can chocolate today?” Stephen asked as they walked to bathroom. Tony giggled kissing Tony back. “ I was kidding about the set, they sold out so all I could grab was strawberry.” Stephen rolled his eyes seeing the cute box with strawberry shaped bath bomb. He preferred smelling like fruit anyway.   
  


“ You like it?” Tony asked starting the water he looked so nervous. Stephen smiled cupping Tony’s face. “ I love it. Best Valentine’s gift you ever given me~“ Stephen praised peppering Tony’s face with kisses. “ Ah you’re welcome! Nothing but the best for my magical boyfriend!” Stephen glared at Tony before smiling.

” Love you too, puny asshole~”

**Author's Note:**

> UwU love my soft yet snarky dads 
> 
> Been a while writing smut but I think it turned out great 
> 
> Happy VD don’t forget buy call cookies and candy day after because they one on sale 😘


End file.
